battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Vietnam
}} Battlefield Vietnam (also known as BFV) is the second installment in the Battlefield Series and was developed by the now defunct DICE Canada and published by Electronic Arts. The game was re-released in March 15, 2005 as Battlefield Vietnam: Redux. It featured recent patches for the game, as well as the new weapons, vehicles and maps that were included in the patches. It also came with the official World War II Mod. An indirect sequel, Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, was developed, incorporating many elements and features of the original game as well as utilizing total destruction made available by the Frostbite Engine. Official servers were shut down on June 30, 2014 during the mass GameSpy server closure by Glu Mobile that occured that day. Due to not having a stat-tracking back-end like Battlefield 2, however, server browser functionality can be restored by editing a user's hosts file to ignore the original Gamespy addresses. The following three lines should be added to the hosts file: 65.112.87.186 bfvietnam.available.gamespy.com 65.112.87.186 bfvietnam.master.gamespy.com 65.112.87.186 bfvietnam.ms0.gamespy.com Qtracker can alternatively be used to connect to servers as well. Overview Battlefield Vietnam features many improvements over its predecessor, Battlefield 1942. The game provides players with a variety of weapons, traps, and vehicles from the era. Radio music from the 1960s is introduced in vehicles as well as the ability to fire from passenger seats. Classes Battlefield Vietnam features a new Class system when compared to its predecessor Battlefield 1942. Kits are more diversified between factions, differing functionally as well as aesthetically. This makes each faction feel different and unique. Unlike its predecessor, which featured a single loadout for each kit, Battlefield Vietnam features two loadouts per kit. *Assault - Primary role is to engage in combat with enemies at medium range. *Engineer - Primary role is to repair or destroy vehicles. *Heavy Assault - Primary role is anti-tank actions as well as engaging enemies in combat. *Scout - Primary role is to engage targets at long distances. Maps and Gametypes Maps in Battlefield Vietnam are based on real battles that happened during the war, taking place in both North and South Vietnam. While the game features a singleplayer Co-op similar to Battlefield 1942, it also features two multiplayer game modes. Weapons and Gadgets Battlefield Vietnam features many historically accurate weapons in the game. Vehicles The game features dozens of vehicles that were used during the Vietnam War which are faction specific. Factions Similar to Battlefield 1942, Vietnam features the main belligerents of the Vietnam War as factions within the game. World War II Mod The Official World War II Mod Was introduced in the rerelease of the game, Battlefield Vietnam: Redux. The World War II Mod includes a number of maps from the Pacific Theater maps of Battlefield 1942. Soundtrack Reception Battlefield Vietnam generally received positive reviews and currently holds scores of 84Battlefield Vietnam for PC Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 21, 2012 on Metacritic based on 48 reviews and 83.50%Battlefield Vietnam for PC - GameRankings - retrieved August 21, 2012 on GameRankings based on 52 reviews. Critics praised the graphical improvement, vast selection of maps, vehicles, and weapons, and online multiplayer. Though critics did criticize the single-player, for the enemy AI being very unintelligent. GameSpot gave the game a score of 8.5 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam Review - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "Yet, even when Battlefield fans factor in the new vehicles--namely, the helicopters--that still won't change the sense that they've played this game before. Perhaps it's because so many of us have played Battlefield 1942 for countless hours, but the fact remains that the thrill of discovery is gone. Make no mistake, though: Battlefield Vietnam is a great, undeniably fun game." IGN gave the game a score of 8.2 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam Review - IGN - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "If you're a fan of 1942, you'll have fun in Vietnam. If you've never played a Battlefield game and want to try, this is probably a good way to get into it with combat that may be more familiar due to the more modern weaponry. Hopefully EA will be releasing a demo in the future that will allow new players a chance to try the game out for a little while, but if you can't wait, I'm guessing most people won't be too upset by this purchase." Thunderbolt gave the game a score of 9 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam - PC Review at Thunderbolt - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "It is, without a doubt, one of the best multiplayer games out there today, and if you don’t fall in love with it the second you jump in a Huey and put Creedence Clearwater Revival on the radio, then you’re just not trying hard enough." Trivia *''Battlefield Vietnam'' was stated to have been developed by 35 people in 11 months. Videos Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 1. Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2 Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3 Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4 Battlefield Vietnam 10th Anniversary|Battlefield Vietnam 10th Anniversary References ca:Battlefield_Vietnam de:Battlefield Vietnam es:Battlefield Vietnam ru:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Games of Battlefield Category:PC Games Category:DICE